


A Necessary Void

by dancingdragon3



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of 2x13 “Doomsday”. Ten watches helplessly as the Void threatens to take Rose. Written for <a href="http://who-contest.livejournal.com/">who_contest</a> “Void” prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessary Void

How long are ya gonna stay with me, he’d asked, gut warming at her heartfelt answer of forever. The beauty of her assuredness and toothy grin stunned him, tempting him with new and never imagined adventures. As though a part of the Time Vortex still shone within her, revealing all that was possible. 

The Doctor knew better. Had learned long ago never to let himself get too attached. To let them go before falling irrevocably. Now he was too scared to regret that choice. He could only regret bringing her with him to start. 

The wind howled in his ears, rushing past to tear at his hair and suit. Scraping his skin until it burned hot and cold. Daleks, Cybermen, chairs, weapons, papers - all swooped and swooshed by him. The gateway to The Void had become the world’s most powerful vacuum cleaner that had sounded much better in his head. In practice, it thrilled him as he knew it would, until things went too far, as they always did. 

He yelled, panicked and out of control. He could feel his voice better than hear it. He shouted at the futility of shouting, because of course, his bravest companion all but ignored him. All...but for one glance that felt like the Void ripping his own hearts out. Guilt and fear, plain as day. Fear that she would disappoint him. He had been so busy trying to impress Rose, he hadn’t realized that she had been doing the same. She was risking her life for fear of his censure.

He screamed now. Screamed and prayed to gods he had never believed in. Reaching out a useless hand, he wished to have the powers his companions so often thought he possessed. He called upon the Time Vortex, Pete Tyler, Yvonne Hartman - anyone that might make this stop. And for one moment, it felt like time did stop. 

Their eyes met through the blonde hair whipping across her face. Her blue eyes filled with regret and terror he knew mirrored his own. He realized Rose was screaming too, but he couldn’t hear her. Couldn’t hear anything past the sound of the void lying between them. So close, but if one of them tried to cross it, they would be swept into oblivion. This is where he should have kept them in the first place, because this void always existed. For a reason. His mistake was in ever believing he could close it. 

He couldn’t understand how Pete got there just when he needed to. How he was able to stand right at the event horizon without getting sucked in too. But it happened. She was safe. Away from him. 

He stood for ages, head pressed against the blank, white wall. Imagining he could still feel her presence. He wanted to wish for the Void to open again, if only for an instant. The memory of her frightened, determined face was all the motivation he needed to turn and walk away.


End file.
